snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Louisa Carter
Louisa Carter is the daughter of Isaac Mikash Carter and Pauline Kimb. A half-blood Ravenclaw. She's currently a fourth year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Appearance: (at 14 years old) Height: 166 cm. Weight: 45 kg. Skin: White, pale. Eyes: Blue. Hair: Wavy black hair, reaches the middle of her back. Personality: Serious. Stubborn. Coward/ freaks out a lot. Bookworm. Emotional. Curious. Judgmental. Sarcastic. Family: Biological Father: Isaac Mikash Carter, pure-blood wizard. (born in 2035) Stepfather: Jason Noah Kimb, a muggle. (born in 2034) Mother: Pauline Kimb, a muggle. (born in 2036) Step-aunt: Gloria Suzan Brown, a muggle. (born in 2025) Half-brothers: Daniel Kimb, a muggle. (born in 2067). Jonathan Kimb, a muggle. (born in 2069) Guardian: Marina Pearl Stewart, a witch. (born in 2047) Pet: Kitty, a non-magical brown kitten. (cursed and then deceased) Biography: Early Life: Louisa had lived in London, England for the most of her life. Her mother, Pauline Kimb, is a French lady that got married to an English wizard and lived with him in Paris for two years. Pauline, a muggle, had tried to cope with her husband's magic skills. Things started to go bad for the couple and they had to go in their separate ways right after Louisa was born in 2061. Pauline's mother had died shortly after that and the young woman took her child and went to live in England where her childhood friend, Jason Noah Kimb, lived and offered to help with raising the infant girl. Jason is half-French with his mother from France and father from Britain but had lived most of his life in England where he worked as a professional translator. Pauline had found a decent job soon after she moved in with Jason. Gloria Brown, Jason's older sister, kept the child at her house while the mom was at work. Mrs. Brown is a childless widow that has strict rules about traditions. Pauline couldn't stand the old woman and eventually had to leave the job and keep her daughter with her at all times. When Louisa was four, Pauline started to notice how the girl floated one inch off the ground whenever she ran too fast. The mother grew worried but kept the secret about the magic world from Jason and Gloria. Gradually, Pauline forgot about this and Louisa showed no more bizarreness. In 2065 Jason and Pauline got married after a passionate seven months of dating. When Jason was in love with his best friend and craving the day they'd get binded forever, Pauline was growing unsettled by it. She did love him back but there was a big issue that kept haunting her. Her constant attempts at contacting Isaac, Louisa's biological father, had all been in vain. She could not reach him in France and did not know his real house in England. She'd left him many messages on his phone but the number got deleted soon after the second year of Louisa's birth. Pauline had feared that the floating was something to do with her ex-husband's world and didn't know who to ask. However, the couple got married. Louisa stayed at aunt Brown's for a month as the newly married couple went in a Europe tour for honeymoon. In 2067, Daniel Kimb was born. Louisa's first sibling, and half-brother. Despite the immense happiness with his own son, Jason hadn't taken any love from Louisa or given his son more attention. The girl was Jason's best friend, they shared a lot of stories and adventures, they used to camp in the backyard when Pauline had a 'rough day' or was too busy with the toddler. In 2069, another boy was introduced to the family. Jonathan Kimb was Louisa's second half-brother. She was eight by then and helped her mom taking care of the child, growing very protective for her brothers. Louisa attended elementary school in the neighborhood and had very few friends. She found books to be her best companion where no nagging, bickering, or silliness were found. The girl's relationship with Jason was as strong as ever, her mom depended on her a lot to take care of her younger brothers while she left for work. Pauline's fears about the magical world were drowned by the hectic life with three children and little money. When Louisa was ten, the mother had found a bouquest of Iris on their doorstep entitled, "To Louisa," and when she looked up a boy, Louisa's age, was running away. He was someone from their neighborhood. The handwriting on the card, though, was very familiar for Pauline but she did not give it much thought. Louisa found the gesture from the boy very silly and childish while Jason had informed her that Iris meant 'first love' and that she shouldn't reject an attempt to being loved. The eleven years old scoffed at that and made up her mind to tell the boy off the next day at school. Only the boy himself didn't approach her or give her any attention whatsoever. That made her even more angry but she was glad it was over. Start of Something New: In summer, the first week, the family was at a beach house. Louisa was babysitting her brothers while her parents were sitting at the beach. Johnny was kicking his ball when it hit Louisa as she leaned on the railing of the balcony and she fell over. The girl had fell thirty ft without getting a scratch. In fact, her brothers swore that she floated just few ft before the ground. The girl herself was too shocked to remember. A day after the incident that made Pauline and Jason go nuts, an envelope arrived with an owl announcing that Louisa was a witch. Jason was shocked and thought it was a practical joke. Louisa didn't know what to think until her mother had unleashed the news by telling the truth to both of them. That Isaac, her ex-husband, was a pureblood wizard. Jason, who knew Isaac briefly, was furious. Louisa, on the other hand, was puzzled. Pauline had a very intense, nerve-wrecking week with Jason trying to explain why she hadn't told him about the magical world before, how she knew that Louisa might be a witch but didn't share this kind of information, whether or not she was planning on reaching for Isaac again or not. Louisa was so confused and eavesdropped on most of their fights until it was her turn. When Pauline had told her daughter about Isaac, Louisa refused to talk to her mother for two days for not telling her this before. In the meanwhile, Jason avoided Louisa. He even took his sons and went to stay with his sister while the mother and daughter worked things out. Pauline had told Louisa that her father's name was Isaac Mikash Carter, a Pure-blood wizard who married her without elaborating on the magic thing and that she couldn't handle it. Any further questions from Louisa were dismissed. The eleven-years-old was angry and resulted in destroying the lights in the house. An action caused Jason to freak out even more and insist on sending the girl away from his children. Pauline refused to get involved with the magical world and promised to get in touch with Isaac – by the end of the summer, the man was not reachable and Pauline had met a witch that needed money and was glad to help her daughter to get to Hogwarts safely. Marina Stewart stayed in the Leaky Cauldron with Louisa Carter while she showed the girl Diagon Alley, King's Cross and told her about the wizarding world. ''First Year':' Louisa met a bunch of new students while she was at Diagon Alley. The most remarkable one was Enya Mayberry, a Ravenclaw who was a year older than Louisa. Enya is known for her rude, impolite and careless attitude toward people. Strangely, Louisa had found that rather appealing as she struggled with her own bitter feelings against Jason, her real father and her mother. She also had gotten a new companion in this world, Kitty. The brownish kitten that showed absolute disobedience and stubbornness turned out to be an annoying pet rather than a friendly companion. Another girl had stepped into Louisa's life, Kita Lewis. The two years older Hufflepuff shared the bookmania with Louisa and they got along right away. At the sorting ceremony, Louisa had shaky knees but the sorting hat hadn't given her hard time about it. Once Louisa wore the hat and sucked her breath, the ancient thing screamed 'Ravenclaw!'. Louisa had felt satisfied since she learnt that this was the house for bookworms. It was a unique year in Hogwarts with foreigner students coming from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang schools and professors wanted the students to behave. Louisa and Enya, however, had an argument with two more people causing Enya to lose her temper and start a food fight right in the middle of the Great Hall. Professor Kingsley, Transfiguration professor at that time, came quickly and worked it out. Louisa had tried a cleaning spell to make things better but caused fur to grow on the girl since Louisa had no charms experience whatsoever. This had taught the young Ravenclaw a lot; not to practice a spell without attending classes, not to mess with Hogwarts professors, and not to listen to Enya. The girl's first achievement in the wizarding world was to be one of the top five students in her house by collecting about 210 points for her house. ''Second Year: Louisa's summer had been quite eventful. After coming to Diagon Alley with Marina and staying at the Leaky Cauldron, the girl had lost her kitten while shopping for books in Flourish & Blotts. Being the stubborn pet Kitty was, Louisa had an idea of luring the kitten with food and she met Vashti Greenwell, her older housemate, at Magical Menagerie store. Both girls went out in the street trying to find the little brownish kitten which led them right into the depth of Knockturn Alley. There, and deep in the middle of its main street stood Kitty watching them. They'd tried every possible way to get her out of there but all were in vain. Eventually, a man, Atropos Trelawney, appeared from nowhere growled that he didn't like kittens and cursed the little cat with an unforgivable curse. The kitten had passed out there on the street and Louisa was frozen to her spot. Vashti took action, quickly running for the cat and then dragging her friend out of here. At Hogwarts, Louisa tried to awaken the kitten, which had lost her whispers and tail, in many possible ways. The kitten remained unconscious. All year long, the encounter with the Dark Wizard haunted Louisa as she glanced at her kitten. The twelve years old was already bad at Defense Against The Dark Arts but she had grown more curious about learning it instead of just giving up. Feeling the urge of sharing and asking this to someone who mattered, Louisa went for the library and searched in the ancient book of Hogwarts students and searched for her father's name. Calculating his school years from his birth date, she found little about him: Isaac Mikash Carter, Slytherin student (2046 – 2053). OWLs: Herbology (O), Transfiguration (E), Potions (E), Charms (A), Care of Magical Creatures (O). NEWTs: Herbology (E), Transfiguration (A), Potions (A), Charms (E), Care of Magical Creatures (E). Quidditch records: Played chaser in 2049, 2050, 2051, and 2051. ''Third Year: The summer of this year held a lot for Louisa. The highlight of her homecoming was that her youngest brothers, Jonathan, was terribly sick and all hospitals failed to know what was wrong with him. Pauline, her mom, had decided to take him to France seeking answers. Jason sent Louisa to stay with his sister, Mrs. Brown, while they all went abroad. The girl had no choice but to accept. Mrs. Brown, the old-fashioned narrow-minded woman, laid down the law in the house and Louisa had to hide unconscious Kitty from her. It worked up till a week from Louisa's departure for Diagon Alley with Marina when her step-aunt was searching in the girl's room and found the box with the kitten inside. That drove the old lady mad and she grounded Louisa for being careless and irresponsible. Once Marina came, Mrs. Brown started her non-stopping questions about Louisa's 'mysterious' school. Marina handled it very well and she took Louisa out of there. The thirteen years old was forbid from taking the kitten and had to leave her behind. While shopping for School supplies, Louisa met a first year called Aurora Quinn-Stewart, a potion genius, and both girl had found pre-brewed love potion somewhere. The eleven years old was kind enough to give it to Louisa after explaining how it's used. The potion went right into Louisa's secret hiding and Mrs. Brown was supposed to be her first 'victim'. Be Continued… ''Fourth Year: Be Added. Fifth Year: TBD Sixth Year: TBD Seventh Year: TBD ''Relationships:'' Be Added. Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaw